KNIGHT
by Ylith
Summary: Première fic française sur WITCH! Les Gardiennes ont été enlevées ! Kylan, Nevaeh, Iris, Gabrielle, Harmony et TingTing partent à leur recherche...Mais quand le Coeur de Kandrakar devient capricieux, d'étranges choses peuvent se produire...
1. Sommaire

Comment ? Aucune fic française sur WITCH ? Comment ça se fait ? Allez hop, j'en écris une ! 

J'adore ces persos ! Je vous demande de voir cette fic comme une histoire à part entière, presque comme un petit roman, puisqu'elle va être longue…(déjà 9 chapitres sur mon ordi ! ;-D ) Lisez deux trois chapitres avant d'abandonner, l'action arrive !

Je vous fais ce petit sommaire pour vous donner une idée de l'action ! Et vous informer de l'avancement de la fic !

NB : Je tiens juste à préciser pour les fans du comic, que je me suis plutôt basée sur l'anime, version anglaise en plus ! Eh oui, je l'ai vu en VO.

Je crois qu'il n'y a que quelques trucs qui changent, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! Je prends ce que je veux un peu partout !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et Bienvenue dans le monde des K.N.I.G.H.T. !

**Sommaire :**

Chapitre 1 : Un battement de cœur **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 2 : Harmonie brisée **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 3 : la rentrée et ses nouveaux venus **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 4 : Le retour des W.I.T.C.H. **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 5 : Meridian **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 6 : L'avènement des N.I.G.H.T. **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 7 : Le nouvel ennemi **(en ligne)**

Chapitre 8 : Des promesses tenues **(bientôt en ligne)**

Chapitre 9 : A cœur perdu **( en cours d'écriture)**


	2. Un battement de coeur

Et hop ! Le premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : un battement de cœur**

-Harmony ! Harmony !

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et un regard furibond balaya la chambre sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Kylan, tu as vu ta sœur ?

Un jeune homme se balançait doucement sur un tabouret face à un synthétiseur, casque sur les oreilles. Sans entendre les appels de sa mère, il se tourna vers son ordinateur pour effectuer quelques réglages.

-Kylan ! hurla sa mère en se dressant devant lui.

-Quoi ?! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en arrachant ses écouteurs.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Entre ton père et toi, je suis bien entourée !

Elle porta la main à son front pour ôter une mèche de cheveux roux qui tombait devant ses yeux ambrés qui luisaient de colère. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Que répondre à ça ?

-Où est ta sœur ? répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il en replaçant son casque sur ses oreilles.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles ! s'écria la femme aux cheveux de feu en débranchant vivement la fiche du casque. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?!

-Je t'ai dis que j'en savais rien ! hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement. C'est pas parce qu'on est jumeaux qu'on doit être collés en permanence !

-Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez de ton insolence ! Tu vas retrouver ta sœur ! Tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dur en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche.

Kylan n'avait pas particulièrement peur de sa mère. Elle faisait presque une tête de moins que lui et était plutôt un poids plume. Face à lui qui faisait à peu près le gabarit de son père, elle semblait toute fragile. Mais elle dégageait une sorte d'aura de puissance à l'état brut qui forçait le respect et l'écoute. Ainsi que l'obéissance. Un leader. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Dans son boulot de journaliste sportif, cela lui était très utile. Il était difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

La preuve. Le jeune homme se leva en grommelant, saisissant son blouson, enfonçant une casquette sur son crâne, et sortit de la pièce sous le regard plus dur que l'ambre.

* * *

Kylan n'aimait pas beaucoup sortir dans la rue. Il n'aimait pas le regard des autres. Encore moins celui des filles. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait un physique très proche de celui de son père, mis à part ses cheveux roux flamboyants qu'il tenait de sa mère. Il n'était pas rare que des gens l'arrêtent pour lui poser des questions, lui demander des autographes…Ou lui chercher la bagarre.

Voilà pourquoi il préférait rester devant ses instruments ou enfermés des heures avec les quelques copains de son groupe de musique. Ou encore avec son père, les rares fois où il était là. La célébrité était plus dure à vivre pour eux que pour lui. C'était leur mère qui en souffrait le plus, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Il baissa la tête en passant devant une troupe de jeunes filles gloussantes et se glissa dans une ruelle. Il passa d'un bond les poubelles et traversa rapidement le carrefour pour longer la vitrine d'un restaurant chinois et ouvrir une petite porte dans une ruelle à l'arrière. Il ôta sa casquette en faisant quelques pas dans la cuisine déserte.

-Hay Lin ? appela-t-il.

-Hey Kylan ! fit une jeune fille en entrant dans la cuisine des plateaux plein les bras. Comment tu…ouoh !

-Je le tiens ! lâcha le jeune homme en rattrapant le plat qui manquait de tomber au sol. Tu es toujours aussi maladroite Ting Ting !

-Nan, j'essaie juste d'en faire le plus possible ! déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu viens voir Ru ?

-Ouais, entre autres, mais c'est pas pressé. Je crois que je vais te filer un coup de main avec toute cette vaisselle.

La jeune chinoise lui sourit et rejeta d'un petit coup de tête sa longue tresse de cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Ting Ting était la seule fille avec qui Kylan se sentait bien, mis à part sa sœur jumelle bien sûr. Tous les trois se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient bébés, leurs mères étant amies d'enfance elles aussi. Ru, le grand frère de Ting Ting, était devenu un peu le protecteur des trois bambins, et avait remplit son rôle avec tellement de zèle qu'il était depuis peu devenu le petit ami d'Harmony. Mais cela, bien sûr, personne n'était sensé le savoir. Ting Ting et Kylan l'avaient découvert par hasard et avaient décidé de garder cela pour eux.

-Prêt pour la rentrée ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-M'en parle pas, grogna Kylan en essuyant une assiette. Revoir toutes ces têtes d'ahuris ne me dit rien…

-On va en voir des nouvelles puisqu'on rentre au lycée, rappela-t-elle.

-Ouais, encore des types qui vont rouler des mécaniques, baver devant Harmony et vouloir devenir mes potes parce qu'ils voudront son numéro. Chouette programme.

Ting Ting lui lança un petit regard désolé. Depuis le collège c'était comme ça. Harmony était une jolie fille et cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure que les gens la regardent. L'inverse de Kylan en fait. Mais là où les autres faisaient toujours la même erreur, c'est-à-dire croire que la jeune fille n'était qu'une rousse sulfureuse sans cervelle, Kylan le savait bien : Harmony était tout sauf une idiote. Et elle était bien moins sure d'elle qu'elle ne le paraissait.

-Bah, je serai toujours là, fit Ting Ting en le poussant légèrement du coude.

-Je sais, t'inquiète, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Mais qui voilà ? s'exclama une voix familière dans leur dos. Ne serait-ce pas le magnifique Kylan Olsen ?

-Lui même. Salut Hay Lin, fit-il alors que la femme déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

-Vous vous en sortez ? demanda cette dernière avec un joli sourire.

-On se débrouille maman, répondit la jeune fille.

-Parfait ! Vous me rendez un sérieux service!

Alors qu'elle allait ressortir, Kylan la rattrapa.

-Dis Hay Lin...commença-t-il alors que les yeux noirs se posaient sur lui, luisant de cette bienveillance qui ne les quittait jamais. Je trouve que maman est énervée en ce moment…Est-ce qu'elle a encore des problèmes avec mon père ?...

-Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, fit la femme aux longs cheveux noirs en posant sa main sur la joue du garçon. Si Will a vraiment des soucis, tu seras le premier au courant.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…grogna-t-elle. Maman a toujours des secrets plein les poches…

-C'est dans notre nature mon chou ! déclara Hay Lin avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner puis poussa un soupir en regagnant son poste, son air de chien battu faisant éclater de rire son amie.

* * *

-Kylan, tu peux rentrer à la maison s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement alors que le regard ambré de sa mère se posait sur lui. De l'autre côté de la table, Harmony jeta un regard étonné à cette dernière.

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande de rentrer à la maison, répéta la femme aux cheveux roux en posant ses baguettes à côté de son assiette.

-Merci, j'avais compris, lâcha-t-il d'un air irrité alors que sa mère fronçait un sourcil. Mais pourquoi seulement moi?

-Harmony et moi avons…à faire avec Hay Lin et Ting Ting, répondit-elle avec légèreté. Des trucs de filles.

Kylan accusa difficilement le coup. Que sa mère aie des secrets passe encore. Mais qu'elle entraîne sa sœur jumelle et sa meilleure amie dedans, hors de question ! Aussi, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se cala dans sa chaise.

-Non, fit-il fermement.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question Kylan, déclara sa mère en fronçant les deux sourcils cette fois-ci.

-Ah, excuse moi, mais j'avais cru entendre « s'il te plaît », grinça-t-il.

-Euh…osa Harmony avec un sourire forcé alors qu'ils se démolissaient du regard. Ce n'était pas sensé être une petite sortie au resto en famille ? Du genre sympa, relax et…détendue ?

-Parles-en à **ta** mère ! grogna son frère alors que le visage de la femme rousse se crispait de colère. C'est elle qui veut me fiche dehors !

-Je ne te fiche pas dehors, je…commença-t-elle.

-Ok, Ok ! hurla soudain Kylan en se levant d'un bond, attirant sur eux tous les regards des clients du Silver Dragon. Faites vos trucs dans votre coin, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais ne t'étonne pas si tu ne me trouves pas sagement à la maison comme un bon toutou en rentrant !

Cela dit, il rangea violemment sa chaise sous la table et traversa la salle comme un coup de vent, laissant sa mère sans voix. Une fois dehors, il sentit une main agripper sa manche. Harmony.

-Hey, fit-elle alors qu'il détournait le regard, rouge de colère. C'était pas très sympa…

-Tu peux parler ! lâcha-t-il en se dégageant vivement. Qui c'est qui me laisse seul tous les jours avec elle ?! J'en peux plus moi ! Je pète un câble ! C'est toujours Harmony par ci, Harmony par là ! Et Kylan, rentre à la maison ou va chercher ta sœur ! Ras le bol !

Essoufflé, il pencha la tête en arrière, las, alors que sa sœur le dévisageait. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui prit la main.

-Maman nous aime tous les deux tu sais…commença-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Et bien elle ne le montre pas vraiment de la même façon, grogna-t-il. Je vais vraiment finir par me barrer…

A ces mots, il sentit les bras de sa sœur passer autour de sa taille. Et se serrer contre lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il menaçait de partir. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, souffla-t-elle, le visage tout contre ses vêtements.

Kylan resta un instant immobile avant de pousser un soupir et de l'entourer à son tour de ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter une de ses violentes crises à ce moment là. Trop long et trop fatigant à gérer. Dire que c'était sa faute si elle réagissait comme ça…A cause d'une mauvaise blague de gamin qui avait mal tourné…

-Tu sais bien que je vais pas le faire idiote, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle levait des yeux brillants vers lui. J'ai pas de fric de toutes façons…

-Je suis contente que tu sois pauvre, fit-elle en riant.

-Sympa, releva-t-il sèchement.

Mais elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus en colère. Et le fait qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien avait à la fois quelque chose de terriblement rassurant et de terriblement pesant.

-Allez, va faire tes trucs de filles, grogna-t-il en la poussant gentiment vers le restaurant.

-Je te raconterai, promis ! dit-elle avec un sourire en s'éloignant.

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le gênait au fond, même s'il est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elles allaient se dire. Non, ce qui le dérageait, c'était que sa mère avait toujours eu tendance à le mettre à l'écart de sa sœur. OK, à la base, il parait que c'est conseillé pour les jumeaux, pour qu'ils aient leur propre caractère, etc…Mais là…Ils avaient quand même seize ans tous les deux. Ca devenait ridicule. Et vraiment blessant.

Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il prit lentement la direction de chez lui. Bientôt la rentrée…Et son lot habituel de problèmes. Affronter les moqueries, les piques…Les faux amis. Beurk. Rien que d'y penser…Et dire que c'était à peine dans deux jours…Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Demain, il passerait la journée à finir son morceau !

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur s'était accéléré et une étrange impression l'enveloppait. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine, soudain inquiet. Ils avaient remarqué quand ils étaient petits avec Harmony, que lorsque l'un avait peur, mal ou tout autre sentiment négatif, l'autre le ressentait aussi, d'une autre manière. Et l'accélération des battements de cœur prouvait bien que quelque chose se passait. Kylan tourna les yeux dans la direction d'où il venait. Est-ce qu'il devait y retourner ?...Non, certainement pas. Sa mère lui ferait encore tout un flan. Et puis, Harmony ne risquait rien. Elle était entourée d'amis. Rassuré, il continua son chemin, retenant un profond bâillement.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 2 : Harmonie brisée _


	3. Harmonie brisée

Qu'est-ce que Will a confié à sa fille que seules Hay Lin et Ting Ting pouvaient entendre ? Pourquoi Kylan est-il tenu à l'écart, sous le simple prétexte qu'il est un garçon ? Un chapitre où on découvre que tout le monde possède une faiblesse...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Harmonie brisée **

Une main le secouant le réveilla. Il grogna en sentant un poids se poser sur son matelas. Ca y est, il allait avoir droit au rapport détaillé de la soirée…C'était pourtant le moment…Il avait extrêmement mal dormi, ses rêves étant empli de bestioles bizarres, de flash de toutes les couleurs, de cris incompréhensibles…Une horreur. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas du tout reposé. Il n'avait pourtant pas regardé de film d'horreur la veille …

La main le secoua de nouveau et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la personne à qui il s'attendait, Harmony. Mais l'air inquiet de cette dernière le réveilla tout à fait. Voilà que son cœur recommençait à battre plus vite.

-Kylan…murmura-t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur les draps bleu marine. J'ai peur…

-Hey, fit-il en se redressant et en lui prenant doucement la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la petite main trembler. Et la panique l'envahit lorsque sa sœur grimpa tout à fait sur le lit pour venir se pelotonner contre lui, son visage caché contre son cou. Complètement perdu, il l'entoura de ses bras, essayant vainement de stopper les tremblements qui assaillaient le corps de la jeune fille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Quatre heure et quart. Et elle était encore habillée. Venaient-elles juste de rentrer ?

-Harmony, appela-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pas de réponse. Il posa une main sur les cheveux roux pour les caresser avec tendresse. Lui aussi, il la connaissait par cœur. Et il savait exactement quelle question poser selon ses réactions. C'était plus que l'empathie entre eux.

-C'est ce dont vous avez parlé, c'est ça ?

Ah. Elle venait de se raidir. Il était sur la bonne voie.

-Pourquoi ça t'a fait peur ? Vous avez pris des décisions qui ne te plaisent pas ?

Elle acquiesça, sans bouger. Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Harmony était d'un tempérament doux, à l'inverse de lui, elle acceptait à peu près tout sans broncher, ce qui lui avait même causé de petits problèmes au collège. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur : être abandonnée. Sachant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas…

-Tu…Tu vas devoir t'en aller ?

Il avait posé cette question à contre cœur car il savait que si la réponse était oui, les larmes couleraient bientôt sur les joues de sa sœur. Et son cœur se serra lorsque les sanglots commencèrent à faire trembler Harmony. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et commença à la bercer doucement, l'embrassant sur le front. Il ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout. Pourquoi devait-elle partir ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère lui avait dit que cela ne le concernait pas ? Et qu'avaient à faire Hay Lin et Ting Ting là dedans ? A l'idée que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie doivent partir, une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Tu n'auras pas à partir, murmura-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas, tu ne partiras pas. Personne ne peut t'obliger.

-Si, sanglota-t-elle. Je…je le dois…

-Hein ?

-Je n'ai pas…pas le choix…

Les doigts fins se crispèrent sur le tee shirt de Kylan alors que les larmes redoublaient.

-Je ne veux pas…J'ai peur…

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire, Kylan se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui et d'attendre que les larmes passent.

* * *

Assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre de jus de fruit dans les mains, Kylan regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se lever. Impossible de se rendormir après ça. Il pensait à bien trop de choses.

-Bonjour.

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, vêtue de sa robe de chambre. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de s'avancer vers la machine à café.

-Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton morne alors qu'elle posait le pain et la confiture sur la table.

-Tu as mal dormi ?

Il resta silencieux, essayant de garder son calme. C'était de sa faute. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, à elle !

Elle fronça un sourcil en s'asseyant à côté de lui puis poussa un soupir :

-Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ? Ecoute chéri, je n'ai peut-être pas été très fine sur ce coup là mais…

-Où veux-tu envoyer Harmony ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Les yeux ambrés de sa mère s'ouvrirent d'étonnement puis un léger voile passa sur son visage. Elle avait compris.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en tendant le bras pour attraper la cafetière.

-J'en étais sûr ! ricana-t-il en se basculant sur sa chaise. Arrête un peu de mentir, je ne suis plus un gosse !

-Parfait, alors tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire, lâcha-t-elle en braquant ses yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés. Cela ne te regarde pas.

Kylan resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle… ?

-Ca concerne ma sœur ! hurla-t-il soudain en se levant brusquement, sa chaise renversée claquant sur le carrelage. Comment peux-tu dire que ça ne me regarde pas ?! Alors tu vas l'envoyer je ne sais où et je n'aurais rien à dire ?!

-Mais elle ne va nulle part ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Ah ouais ?! Ben alors va lui dire !

Devant l'air étonné de sa mère, il reprit son souffle et croisa les bras, pour appuyer ses propos :

-Elle est venue dormir avec moi juste après que vous soyez rentrées. Tu sais à quand ça remonte la dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça ?

Sa mère sembla pâlir et porta la main à son front. Kylan ressentit une profonde joie devant ce spectacle. Enfin elle souffrait un peu ! Pas question de lâcher maintenant.

-Tu nous détruis, continua-t-il en posant une main sur la table alors que sa mère levait vers lui un regard blessé et perdu. Avec toutes tes histoires, tes mensonges…Moi je supporte encore, mais Harmony est trop faible pour tout ça. Tu es en train de la réduire en pièces et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu me dégoûtes.

Et sans attendre de réaction, il lui tourna le dos et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Harmony ne quitta pas le lit de son frère de la journée. Ce dernier quant à lui resta devant ses instruments avec ses écouteurs, dans la même pièce qu'elle, à lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Elle demeurait immobile, serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller, les yeux rouges et dans le vague. Et puis, parfois, elle plongeait le visage dans le coussin, et il voyait les épaules s'agiter de sanglots. Alors il détournait le regard et reprenait son travail, le coeur lourd. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'aide trop. Le médecin l'avait dit. Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'être aussi dépendante de lui. Cela allait bien mieux depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ru, mais auparavant, elle devait toujours avoir Kylan dans son champ de vision, sinon elle paniquait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela comme une contrainte. Non, le plus dur était de se forcer à rester immobile alors qu'elle souffrait. C'était ça le pire.

Vers la fin de la journée, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement et une discussion animée résonna dans le hall. Kylan ôta son casque, intrigué d'entendre autant de voix. Qui cela pouvait bien être ?...Il fronça un sourcil en voyant Harmony se tourner contre le mur, relevant la couette sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte et le visage Ting Ting apparut. Pour la première fois, elle semblait…tendue.

-Salut, souffla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme enroulée sous la couette. Je…je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Kylan acquiesça et se leva sans faire de bruit pour la rejoindre. Il referma avec douceur la porte derrière lui. Dans la cuisine, il entendit la voix de Hay Lin et celle de sa mère. Ru sortit de la pièce, l'air visiblement ennuyé, et le soulagement se lut sur son visage quand il les vit tous les deux.

-Salut, fit-il en serrant la main de Kylan. Ca va ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la mine sombre. Ru était un grand gaillard, solidement bâti, et pas trop mal fichu. Il possédait les cheveux noirs de sa mère chinoise, mais son ascendance caucasienne lui avait conféré des yeux clairs légèrement en amande. Ting Ting quant à elle, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, les yeux peut-être plus ronds également.

-Elle est là ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

-Ouais, elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis hier soir…Depuis qu'elle est rentrée de votre « réunion de filles », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ting Ting.

Cette dernière sembla pâlir légèrement, ses doigts jouant avec sa longue natte de cheveux jais, mais elle ne dit rien. Ru poussa un soupir.

-Elles veulent rien me dire, ronchonna-t-il. Papa et moi on a fini la soirée tous les deux à se morfondre devant la télé.

-Imagine une soirée sans père et tu sauras exactement celle que j'ai passée, grogna Kylan. Ca, plus ma sœur qui vient dans mon lit en pleine crise d'angoisse à quatre heures du mat.

Une inquiétude plus forte voila le visage de Ru et ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte fermée derrière Kylan, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers. Ce dernier se décala légèrement :

-Essaie de lui parler, dit-il d'un air las. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance.

Ru acquiesça et entra dans la chambre. Kylan savait bien que cela était inutile. Dans ces cas là, s'il y avait une personne à qui Harmony parlait, c'était son frère. Personne d'autre. Le silence tomba sur les deux jeunes gens restants, Ting Ting continuant de triturer nerveusement sa natte. Kylan lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer la terrasse et ils s'y dirigèrent, toujours en silence. En passant devant la cuisine, il vit sa mère assise à une chaise, le visage dans les mains et Hay Lin qui se tenait à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules. C'est fou la capacité qu'elle avait à apitoyer les autres…C'était Harmony qui souffrait, pas elle !

-Alors ? lâcha-t-il une fois qu'ils s'étaient assis sur les poufs de la terrasse. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Tu es d'une sale humeur, remarqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux noirs vers lui.

-Assez oui, grinça-t-il. Harmony m'a dit qu'elle devait partir.

-Pas exactement…

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que son amie lui jetait un regard ennuyé. Elle semblait elle aussi sous le choc de quelque chose…Mais quoi bon sang ?! Le voyant s'énerver, la jeune chinoise leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

-On ne quittera pas la maison, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Comment ça « on » ?! Toi aussi ?!

Il crut qu'il allait hurler de frustration en voyant l'air coupable de son amie. Il se leva vivement, les poings serrés, prêt à frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-C'est ma mère qui vous a collé toutes ces salades dans la tête ?! hurla-t-il alors que Ting Ting se levait pour le rejoindre, effrayée par sa réaction.

-Mais non, commença-t-elle. Nous avons parlé et…

-Te fatigue pas, lâcha-t-il, ses mâchoires serrés. J'ai pigé. Vous allez rester à la maison mais vous serez jamais là, hein ? Ce qui veut dire que tu ne viendras plus écouter mes compo. C'est ça ce que tu veux me dire depuis le début ?

Elle ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux. Et Kylan eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans cœur. Chaque nouvelle chanson qu'il écrivait, chaque morceau qu'il composait, Ting Ting était toujours la première à les entendre. C'était comme ça. Une sorte de code établi entre eux. Un lien incassable. Jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins. Avec le lycée, ils étaient sûrs de se voir de moins en moins car ils n'avaient pas les mêmes options. Mais alors là…Elle venait de briser tout espoir de continuer à se voir régulièrement.

-Ok, pigé, dit-il platement en faisant mine de entrer dans l'appartement.

-Kylan, attend…fit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant et en se tournant vivement vers elle pour braquer son regard clair dans les yeux noirs luisants. J'en ai marre, ras le bol ! Vous voulez me tenir à l'écart ? Parfait ! Je reste à l'écart ! Va faire tes trucs avec tes nouveaux amis et fiche moi la paix !

Il vit clairement les larmes poindre dans les yeux en amande mais il se détourna résolument. Il en avait assez des larmes, des sanglots et tout ce qui s'en suivait ! Deux jours qu'il vivait avec à chaque minute ! Ne pouvant même pas regagner sa chambre, il saisit sa casquette et sortit faire un tour, claquant la porte d'entrée.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 3 : la rentrée et ses nouveaux venus_


	4. Les nouveaux arrivants

Voilou la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre 3 : la rentrée et ses nouveaux venus**

-Aïe !

Kylan se retourna vivement après avoir percuté quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui s'avérait être une jeune fille blonde, à la coupe au carré, et aux yeux bleu comme le ciel qui le foudroyait à ce moment là.

-Hey ! lâcha-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui. Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?

-Quoi gaffe ? répliqua-t-il alors que ses deux amis dévoraient la fille, ma foi très mignonne, des yeux. C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans. Je ne bougeais pas.

-Ben tiens ! grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur. Tu veux peut-être insinuer que je ne vois pas où je marche ?

-J'insinue rien, fit Kylan en haussant les épaules et en réajustant sa casquette.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête dès le premier jour, qui plus était avec une fille. Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux, pour voir s'il se moquait d'elle, et comme ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, elle fit demi-tour, l'air hautain, réussissant à réaliser au passage un magnifique mouvement de cheveux qui brillèrent d'un éclat doré.

-Waoh ! lâcha un des amis de Kylan alors qu'ils la suivaient tous les trois des yeux. Elle est trop canon !

-Croisons les doigts ! Pourvu qu'elle soit dans notre classe ! fit le deuxième en joignant ses mains.

-Les belles filles sont des emmerdeuses, grogna Kylan.

-C'est ça, ricana son ami en s'appuyant sur son épaule. T'es expert hein ?

Kylan haussa les épaules. Oui, il était expert. Il en avait vu des femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, tourner autour de son père. Elles minaudaient, riaient, ne désiraient qu'une chose, qu'il les aide à se faire une place. Résultat des courses : son père revenait toujours vers sa mère qui n'était pas un canon de magazine. Bon, elle n'était pas laide non plus, mais elle était normale, ni moche, ni belle. Et elle était sincère envers lui, ça c'était certain. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour se planter dans un choix pareil.

-Au fait, en parlant de jolies filles, comment va ta sœur ?

-Bien, fit-il en jetant un regard soupçonneux au pote qui venait de demander. Rêve pas, ajouta-t-il.

-Je demande juste des nouvelles ! répliqua l'autre, piqué.

Kylan retint un sourire. Ils les voyaient venir de loin. Tous avaient des tactiques différentes mais au bout du compte, ça revenait au même. Enfin, il savait au moins que ces deux potes là, étaient avec lui pour être avec lui. Pas pour avoir une chance de sortir avec Harmony.

Son regard fut d'ailleurs attiré par cette dernière. Appuyée contre son casier, elle discutait gravement avec Ting Ting. Mais le brouhaha ainsi que la cloche qui résonna empêcha le jeune homme de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Et les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Comme de coutume, Harmony et lui ne se trouvaient pas dans la même classe. Ca aussi, c'était à cause de l'histoire des jumeaux. Bref. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, bien qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir la garder à l'œil ces temps ci. Ting Ting n'était pas là non plus, comme ils s'en doutaient tous les deux. Mais en revanche, la blondinette était présente. Pire, elle s'assit à côté de lui et quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était là, elle se leva vivement pour changer de place. Mais tous les bureaux étaient déjà pris. Avec un sourire, Kylan la regarda se rasseoir avec une majesté exagérée, le dos droit, la tête haute. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le fuyait aux premiers abords. Déjà il sentait sur lui le regard des nouveaux venus. La rumeur circulait depuis longtemps à présent : les enfants du grand Matthew Olsen étaient dans cette école. Pour plus de sécurité, Kylan et Harmony avaient été inscrits sous le nom de leur mère à l'école. Mais il y avait eu des fuites et, comme tout ragot croustillant, ce changement de nom ne trompait désormais plus personne. Des paparazzis étaient venus une fois…Une horreur. La famille avait même failli déménager, mais leur mère s'y était vivement opposée, refusant de fuir comme une voleuse selon ses propres termes. Et comme à chaque fois, leur père avait craqué. Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez lui aussi…

-Nevaeh Cook, appela le professeur.

-Winston-Cook monsieur, fit une voix claire.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kylan tourna la tête. Il s'agissait d'une métisse aux cheveux noirs coiffés en tresses africaines ornées de petites perles colorées. Etrangement, elle croisa le regard du jeune homme et lui sourit, peut-être un peu gênée. Il fit de même avant de se retourner vers le tableau. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que sa voisine blonde s'était retournée elle aussi…Et que les deux jeunes filles semblaient se jauger du regard.

-Iris Hale.

La jeune fille blonde se leva carrément, relançant ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Kylan aurait juré que, dans la classe, les yeux de tous les mecs, et même de certaines filles, s'étaient transformés en étoiles.

-Présente, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix terriblement sexy.

-Euh…oui, fit le professeur, légèrement étonné. Merci Miss Hale. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Ce qu'elle fit avec plus de grâce qu'une danseuse de ballet. Kylan retint un sourire. L'année allait être marrante avec une fille comme ça. Ca sentait la lutte de pouvoir à plein nez. Il sentit le regard bleu glace s'abattre sur lui comme une tempête de vent glacial. Hum. Visiblement, elle ne portait pas dans son cœur. Ca serait encore plus drôle.

-Kylan Vandom.

Allez ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Baissant la tête, il leva la main. Un flot de murmures de répandit dans la salle alors que certains se levaient même pour le voir. La jeune fille blonde, qui répondait au nom d'Iris, ouvrit de grands yeux en le dévisageant. Bon sang qu'il détestait ça…

-Ca suffit, silence ! lâcha le professeur en frappant son cahier sur la table. Vous aurez tout le temps de parler pendant les interclasses ! Monsieur Vandom, ajouta-t-il en tournant un regard dur vers lui. Veuillez ôter cette casquette. Vous ne faites que renforcer cette agitation en vous comportant ainsi.

-Oui M'sieur…répondit-il à contrecœur.

A peine avait-il enlevé sa précieuse casquette qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, que les murmures reprirent, accompagnés de gloussements. Alors que le prof hurlait de nouveau, Kylan poussa un soupir en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Cette année allait encore être longue…

* * *

A l'interclasse, personne ne vint le voir. C'était toujours comme ça le premier jour. Les gens le regardaient de loin, pour voir s'il mordait, et, une fois ragaillardis parce que, non, visiblement, il n'allait pas leur sauter à la gorge, alors là, c'était fini. Les demandes d'autographes du papa, les photos, les invitations à la maison…Etouffant.

Son cœur se sentit soudain plus léger en voyant Harmony entrer dans la pièce, accompagnée de Ting Ting et d'une brunette accrochée à son bras. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, les murmures reprenant de plus belle, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. En revanche, il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille blonde suivre le trio des yeux et continuer à les observer une fois arrivées devant lui. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chaise, mais ne lui avait pas non plus adressé la parole, rivée sur son portable. Aucun doute…S'il avait été n'importe qui, elle aurait déjà mis les voiles depuis longtemps, trop gênée de rester à côté de lui.

-Ca va ? demanda Harmony avec un petit sourire. J'ai vu que tu n'étais avec aucun de tes potes cette année.

-Je vais survivre, dit-il en souriant à son tour. Et toi ?

-Moi, je suis avec Ting Ting et…

-Et moi ! lâcha soudain la brunette le faisant sursauter.

La jeune fille lui prit les mains et entreprit de les secouer, un large sourire aux lèvres, les joues rosées.

-Je, waoh, je suis super contente de te rencontrer ! continua-t-elle à un débit impressionnant. Déjà, Harmony, j'y croyais pas, mais en plus…Waoh, trop contente !

Kylan jeta un regard perdu à sa sœur qui lui fit un petit sourire ennuyé. Ting Ting en revanche semblait retenir un fou rire. Bon, cette fille au moins, elle était directe ! Pas d'hypocrisie, c'était déjà ça…

-Et tu es… ? osa-t-il, presque gêné d'interrompre le flot continu de paroles.

-Gabrielle Lair ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby !

-Lair ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la jeune métisse qui s'était visiblement approchée sans bruit pour les écouter. Elle parut soudain gênée et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ah, désolée…fit-elle en se grattant la tête. J'ai parlé à voix haute…

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Harmony de sa voix chaleureuse. Tu t'appelles… ?

-Nevaeh, répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant avec un sourire. Nevaeh Winston. Winston-Cook, précisa-t-elle.

Kylan vit clairement le visage de toutes les jeunes filles présentes s'éclairer. Là…Il y avait un truc qu'il ne saisissait pas.

-Cool ! lâcha la dénommée Gabrielle. Il en manque plus qu'une !

-Plus qu'une ? releva Kylan, un sourcil relevé.

-Pour former un nouveau club de cuisine, ajouta rapidement Ting Ting alors que la panique se lisait sur le visage des autres filles.

-De cuisine ?

-Oui, intervint Harmony en souriant d'un air forcé. Ting Ting va nous apprendre la cuisine asiatique !

-Mouais…Ca sentait le truc monté de toutes pièces…Enfin, encore des trucs de filles…

-Ca m'intéresse.

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille blonde qui s'était assise en amazone sur son bureau, les bras croisés. Les filles s'entre-regardèrent, ennuyées, alors que Kylan souriait. Elle ? Dans une cuisine ?

-Mais que ce soit bien clair, continua-t-elle en les braquant tous de ses yeux bleus. Je n'épluche pas les oignons, ni les pommes de terre. Je n'approche pas du four, je ne fais pas la vaisselle et ne touche pas à la viande.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va aller alors, intervint soudain Ting Ting, l'air irrité.

-Moi je crois que si, fit l'autre avec un sourire supérieur.

Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, croisant ses jambes et envoyant d'un petit coup de tête ses cheveux dorés en arrière.

-Je suis Iris Hale.

Au vu de l'énervement de Ting Ting, qu'il avait toujours vu très calme soit dit en passant, Kylan doutait qu'une telle approche soit intelligente. Mais à son grand étonnement, Harmony s'avança vers la jeune fille blonde, un sourire légèrement forcé aux lèvres :

-Bienvenue dans notre club alors.

Elle se tourna vers les autres :

-Maintenant que nous sommes toutes réunies, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement.

-Culinaire, ajouta vivement Nevaeh en jetant un regard à Kylan qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, culinaire ! répéta Harmony en riant.

Mais Kylan la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce rire sonnait faux. Sa sœur lui mentait. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il ne lui laisserait pas avoir de secrets comme leur mère. Ca gâchait tout. Et ça éloignait les gens les uns des autres. Il trouverait. Par n'importe quel moyen.

A suivre...


	5. Le retour des WITCH

La suiteuh ! Le chanson est celle que Matt chante dans la saison 2, dans l'épisode « S for Selfish ». (désolée, j'ai vu la version anglaise)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ****Le retour des W.I.T.C.H.**

Somehow you gotta step up  
Stop buying excuses for free  
So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space  
And rocked the demon…

The demon in me  
The demon in me  
I recovered my spark, got free of the dark  
And I rocked the demon in me  
The demon in me  
I rocked the demon in me…

-Yeah !_ The demon in meeeee!!!!_

-Y en a marre !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Kylan remonté à bloc. Debout sur le lit, une brosse à cheveux à la main, Gabrielle se figea dans son geste. Assises par terre, les quatre autres filles, qui ne faisaient même pas attention à elle et lisaient des magazines en riant, se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, étonnées.

-Ca fait deux heures que vous écoutez ce CD en boucle et à fond ! hurla-t-il. Ras le bol ! J'arrive pas à entendre ma propre musique !

-Oh désolée, fit Harmony en se levant pour baisser le volume.

-Tu n'aimes pas Matthew Olsen ? s'étonna Gabrielle en descendant du lit. Il est cool pourtant !

Et devant le regard mauvais que lui lança le jeune homme, elle se donna un petit coup de brosse sur la tête :

-Aouch, oui c'est vrai. C'est ton père.

-Moi je l'aime bien ce CD, lâcha Iris en se levant pour remonter le son.

-Ah ouais ?! s'exclama Kylan en s'avançant vers la chaîne pour l'éteindre. Et ben tu le prends, et tu l'écoutes chez toi !

Il flanqua violemment le CD dans sa boîte et le lui tendit. La jeune fille le toisa de toute sa hauteur, prête à exploser, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille, autant dire que ce n'était pas un petit gabarit. Harmony s'approcha d'eux, sourcils froncés :

-Kylan ! grogna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à parler aussi durement !

-Ecoute, fit-il en se retournant vers elle d'un bloc. Pas de soucis à ce que tu amènes tes nouvelles copines à la maison, aucun problème. Mais est-ce que c'est trop te demander de faire moins de bruit !?

-C'est bon, l'engueule pas, intervint Gabrielle en venant se placer aux côtés de la jeune fille rousse. On est toutes fautives.

-On va faire attention, promit Nevaeh toujours assise par terre.

-Merci ! grinça-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ting Ting avant de fermer la porte. La jeune fille le regardait d'un air blessé. Comme chaque jour depuis cette engueulade, deux semaines avant. Quand elle était avec les autres, elle agissait normalement, mais jamais elle ne lui adressait la parole autre que pour des banalités ou un regard autre qu'attristé, ou en colère. Ca commençait à lui peser…Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Jamais il n'avait tenu aussi longtemps sans elle. Et il se doutait bien que c'était aussi dur de son côté.

Le son monta brusquement derrière lui, aussitôt baissé et suivi de reproches. Inutile de chercher à savoir qui était l'auteur de ce geste…Iris. Celle là aussi, dans le genre emmerdeuse. Elle n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle !

Il se rassit face à son synthé et posa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, inspirant profondément. Doucement la musique commença à s'infiltrer dans son corps et il se mit à se balancer doucement sur son tabouret. Il crut trouver une mélodie…Jusqu'à se rendre compte que c'était celle de son père. Elles la lui avaient fourrée dans les têtes, ces idiotes ! Rageusement, il retira son casque et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Deux semaines. Deux semaines non stop qu'elles venaient** tous** les soirs faire du boucan à côté de sa chambre ! Et sa mère qui ne disait rien ! Pire, elle semblait ravie de les accueillir. Enfin…Harmony semblait plus joyeuse quand elle était avec elles alors…Il faisait un effort. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir.

* * *

-Les enfants, ça vous dit un resto ?

Kylan et Harmony levèrent les yeux vers leur mère qui venait juste de rentrer. Elle semblait rayonnante. Kylan ne répondit rien, replongeant son nez dans le magazine qu'il était en train de lire. Ca l'énervait de voir que sa mère agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus lui faire de reproches. Harmony semblait parfaitement heureuse avec ses nouvelles amies, peut-être même plus à l'aise qu'avant. Elle n'avait plus eu de crise d'angoisse et même Ru confirmait qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Tout allait bien donc…

-On va au Silver Dragon ? demanda Harmony en se levant, enthousiaste.

-Oui, j'ai réservé.

-Que c'est original…grogna Kylan.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard en biais alors qu'Harmony fronçait les sourcils :

-Kylan, t'es vraiment lourd, dit-elle un peu sèchement.

-C'est pas grave, fit leur mère, toujours souriante. Rien ne peut me gâcher ma bonne humeur ce soir !

Ses enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Leur mère était toujours stressée en temps normal…

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harmony avec un sourire.

-Parce qu'elle possède le meilleur porte bonheur du monde ! fit une voix derrière elle.

Kylan se leva d'un bond alors qu'Harmony se mettait à crier :

-Papa !

-Eh oui ma puce ! fit l'homme en riant alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Me revoilà !

-T'es rentré quand ? demanda Kylan alors que son père lui donnait une chaleureuse accolade.

-Il y a deux heures, leur apprit-il avec un large sourire. Dès que l'avion s'est posé, hop ! J'ai sauté dans le premier train pour revenir ici et votre mère est venue me chercher à la gare.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Harmony en se serrant contre lui. Tu nous as trop manqué !

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, déclara-t-il en les entourant tous les trois de ses bras. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop pris le bec en mon absence.

-Minimum, lâcha Kylan avant que sa mère ne puisse répondre.

Interceptant le regard noir entre les deux, Matthew poussa un soupir.

-Vous êtes deux bourriques tous les deux. Le même caractère de chien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous parler normalement ?

-Dis le à…commença Kylan.

-Stop ! s'exclama Will, les faisant tous sursauter. Je ne **veux pas** m'engueuler ce soir, avec**personne** ! C'est clair ? On va au resto, passer une** excellente** soirée et on verra tout le reste **demain**. D'accord ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kylan qui haussa les épaules.

-Chic ! fit Harmony en s'accrochant au bras de son père. Tu vas pouvoir nous dire comment s'est passée ta tournée !

-Encore ? releva sa mère avec un sourire en passant sous le bras inoccupé de son mari. Il te l'a déjà raconté cent fois, c'est toujours pareil.

-Le public change, intervint Kylan en saisissant son blouson et sa casquette. C'est toujours différent.

-Exact ! Ca c'est mon fiston ! déclara Matthew en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, je vous dirai tout en route ! Je meurs de faim !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Silver Dragon, ils eurent la grande surprise de voir que la salle n'était réservée que pour eux. Hay Lin vint les accueillir, un large sourire aux lèvres, et Matthew la prit dans ses bras.

-Hay Lin ! Je suis si content de te voir !

-Ca fait vraiment longtemps ! reconnut celle-ci. Tu te souviens de Ru et de Ting Ting ?

-Oui mais en beaucoup plus petit, fit l'homme avec un sourire alors que les deux jeunes gens étaient restés un peu en retrait, certainement légèrement intimidés par la star.

Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas du mettre les pieds au restaurant. En temps normal, quand il revenait, il passait son temps dans l'appartement avec sa famille ou ils partaient tous en vacances.

-Eric est là ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Il nous rejoindra plus tard. Installez vous. Les autres ne vont plus tarder.

Kylan haussa un sourcil. Les autres ?

Ce fut alors que la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit en coup de vent et qu'une dizaine de personnes pénétrèrent dans la salle dans un brouhaha joyeux. Kylan reconnut rapidement les amies d'Harmony alors que sa mère, son père et Hay Lin se jetaient dans les bras des femmes qui venaient d'arriver.

-Cornelia ! Ca faisait si longtemps !

-Taranee, t'as laissé pousser tes cheveux ?

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu pouvais être plus jolie.

-Waouh Irma, tu es magnifique !

-Kyya ! C'est Matt, c'est Matt ! La grande star, Matt Olsen en chair et en os!

-Hey, pas touche!

-Toujours aussi jalouse!

-Protectrice, c'est pas pareil.

Les autres regardèrent leurs retrouvailles en silence, comme s'ils s'étaient tous les six enfermés dans un petit monde rien qu'à eux. Ce fut la femme métisse, la mère de Nevaeh à n'en pas douter, qui rompit la première le cercle.

-Et si on faisait des présentations officielles ? fit-elle d'une voix au timbre grave légèrement cassé. Il y a plein de nouveaux visages par ici.

-C'est d'accord ! fit la mère de Kylan en venant se placer derrière sa progéniture. Je vous présente Harmony et Kylan, mes jumeaux !

-Oh mon dieu les pauvres, lâcha la femme blonde qui répondait apparemment au nom de Cornelia. Ils ont hérité de ta couleur de cheveux.

-Hey ! Ils sont très beaux mes cheveux ! s'irrita Will alors que les autres riaient.

-Rien ne vaut le blond doré ! fit-elle en lançant ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule.

Et Kylan eut l'impression des milliers de paillettes dorées voletaient dans toute la pièce. OK. Il savait d'où provenait le caractère de midinette d'Iris.

-Corny, tu serais aimable d'éviter de faire ça quand je suis juste derrière toi, grogna la femme brune.

-Des milliers d'hommes sur terre tueraient pour avoir eu ta chance, répondit la femme blonde avec un superbe sourire.

-Renifler tes cheveux ? Merci du cadeau ! Ca sent la terre brûlée.

Les yeux bleus foudroyèrent l'insolente qui étala un large sourire satisfait avant de poser la main sur la tête d'un petit garçon d'une petite dizaine d'années.

-Voici Phil, mon petit dernier, et ma fille Gabrielle…doit se trouver quelque part par là, finit-elle après avoir cherché un court instant.

-Je…je crois qu'elle est là, fit Matthew en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui s'était plantée devant lui et le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux depuis cinq minutes non stop.

-C'est fou ! sifflota Hay Lin. Elle a déjà le flair de sa mère pour repérer les bons gars!

Les quatre femmes éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Irma se renfrognait imperceptiblement.

-Heureusement que Jason n'est pas là…maugréa-t-elle.

-Ah bah oui, il est où d'ailleurs le taré qui t'as accepté auprès de lui ? demanda Cornelia avec un grand sourire.

-Il est en mission pour repérer les dauphins, lâcha la femme brune avec un air supérieur. C'est juste un « taré » de navigation !

-J'aurais bien aimé le voir moi, ce fou, fit Will en hochant la tête.

-Je peux vous présenter mon mari alors, intervint la femme métisse avec un bon sourire, ses yeux luisants derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Voici Mike Winston. On travaille dans la même boîte.

-C'est pas trop dur de bosser avec Taranee ? s'enquit Cornelia. C'est une super tête non ? J'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait.

-Non, ça va, fit l'homme en regardant sa femme avec un sourire.

-Et vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? demanda Hay Lin.

-Juste après ma soutenance de thèse, fit Taranee.

-Elle avait exposé l'idée d'une nouvelle génération de détecteurs nano-structurés à base de semi-conducteur pour l'imagerie médicale X et gamma avec beaucoup de justesse, finit son mari.

Devant le silence et les regards bovins qui se posaient sur eux, ils se mirent à rire.

-C'est un autre monde, souffla Irma à Cornelia qui pour une fois, acquiesça.

-Enfin bref, conclut Taranee. Nous avons eu trois enfants, dont Nevaeh que vous connaissez déjà. Les deux autres sont plus petits, je les ai laissés chez mes parents. Mais si j'avais su qu'Irma amènerait son fils, je les aurais aussi pris avec moi.

-T'inquiète, fit la femme brune avec un sourire. Mon petit bout de chou ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher. Le voyage l'a épuisé.

-C'est pas vrai, grommela l'enfant, irrité qu'on le traite comme un bébé.

-Si c'est vrai, affirma sa mère. Hay Lin, fit-elle en se tournant vers son amie, tu n'aurais pas un petit truc à grignoter ?

-Bien sûr, suis-moi. Après, on pourra le coucher sur le canapé là haut.

-J'ai pas sommeil !

-Si tu as sommeil ! répliqua sa mère en lui prenant la main. Allez, hop !

-Quelle énergie, soupira Will. Je me suis toujours demandé comme elle faisait…

-Ca, ça reste un mystère, renchérit Matthew. Surtout que ça semble héréditaire.

Il montra de la tête Gabrielle qui s'était définitivement scotchée à son bras, un large sourire sur le visage. Ils se mirent tous à rire, même si Harmony regardait son ami avec une certaine jalousie.

-On...On peut passer à table si vous voulez, proposa alors Ru.

-Bonne idée ! déclara Cornelia. Je meurs de faim !

-Régime, lâcha innocemment Iris en passant à côté d'elle.

-Inutile de te comporter comme ma conscience, fillette, grogna sa mère. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

-Oh ? Et la robe bleue qui…

-Aaah ! Ne me parle pas de cette robe là ! Elle est mal coupée c'est tout !

Laissant la salle bruyante derrière lui, Kylan se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'ambiance n'était pas désagréable au fond…Quand il était arrivé, il avait eu peur que cela devienne un ennuyeux dîner d'adultes. Il est vrai qu'il aurait préféré passer une soirée en famille pour parler à son père mais bon, il ferait avec.

-Je peux donner un coup de main ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

-C'est pas de refus, fit Hay Lin avec un sourire alors ses deux enfants s'agitaient déjà devant les fourneaux. C'est presque tout près, il va juste falloir finir des petits trucs et servir.

-Tiens, tu veux venir finir le porc au caramel ? lui demanda Ru. J'ai le canard qui crame là !

-J'arrive !

Kylan se sentit encore mieux une fois aux fourneaux. Quand ils étaient petits, ils passaient leur temps dans ce restaurant, plutôt qu'à la garderie. Il avait d'excellents souvenirs d'après midi entiers passés sous les tables ou fourrés dans la cuisine. Il avait appris pas mal de choses dans ce lieu. Et savait cuisiner aussi bien que n'importe quel membre de la famille chinoise.

-Eh ben, fit Irma alors assise à la table de la cuisine où son fils buvait un bol de chocolat. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour on se retrouverait ici avec nos enfants…Je l'aurais jamais cru.

-Comme quoi, répondit Hay Lin avec un sourire. Tout arrive.

-Le meilleur comme le pire…souffla la femme brune en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de son fils qui grogna.

Kylan fut étonné de ce ton soudain si grave. Et il vit que Ting Ting lui jeta aussi un coup d'œil, alors que Ru vaquait à ses occupations. Mais la jeune chinoise détourna bien vite les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plat. Ah oui. C'était vrai. Elle faisait encore la tronche. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Quand elle s'apprêta à sortir les ordures dans la ruelle, il se dit que c'était le moment. Il la suivit rapidement et lui bloqua le passage, pour l'empêcher de pénétrer de nouveau dans le restaurant.

-Je crois que je te dois des excuses, dit-il en inspirant profondément.

Les yeux noirs le dévisagèrent gravement, pour chercher la sincérité. Il avait du sacrément la blesser…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ?

-Tu ne veux plus que je te laisse tranquille ? rappela-t-elle sourdement.

Ah voilà, c'est ça qu'il avait dit. Idiot !

-J'étais énervé, fit-il, un peu gêné. Peut-être bien un peu jaloux aussi…

Elle écoutait, silencieuse. Il poussa un profond soupir :

-Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessée. Mais…Tu me manques trop. J'en ai marre d'être fâché contre toi et que tu ne me parles plus. C'est trop dur.

Elle resta un instant immobile puis un large sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-C'est d'accord. On oublie.

Kylan lui sourit à son tour, soulagé. Voilà qui était de meilleurs augures.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, il sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il s'arrêta, braquant son regard clair sur la ruelle déserte et malodorante. Une impression de…flottement. Ting Ting vint se placer à côté de lui, étonnée, et allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit à l'intérieur du restaurant. Un vacarme suivit de cris de panique.

Terrifiés, les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à courir voir ce qu'ils se passaient lorsqu'un violent flash de lumière les aveugla. Kylan se pétrifia alors que Ting Ting se serrait contre lui, les doigts crispés sur son bras. Une large boutonnière lumineuse de tenait à deux mètres du sol, suspendue dans les airs. Et à l'intérieur, les couleurs défilaient à toutes allures. Les cris et les fracas retentirent de nouveau dans le restaurant mais ils étaient incapables de bouger. Car la fente se mit à briller et plus fort et soudain quelque chose en jaillit. Quelque chose de petit. Quelque chose de vert. Quelque chose de difforme. Quelque chose qui braqua sur eux deux gros yeux vitreux et qui lâcha :

-Danger ! Blunk prévenir Gardiennes ! Reine Elyonn morte !

A suivre: chap 5 : Meridian


	6. Meridian

Voici la suite! merci à mes deux reviewers! ça me fait plaisir! bisous à vous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Meridian**

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à hurler en chœur, Ting Ting se cachant vivement derrière Kylan, ses mains crispées sur ses vêtements. La créature se mit à crier aussi, se réfugiant derrière les poubelles. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kylan saisit par réflexe un vieux balai qui traînait par là et se mit en position de défense, les mains tremblantes. Il tressaillit lorsque les yeux globuleux du monstre verdâtre luirent derrière les poubelles. Au dessus d'eux, la boutonnière lumineuse se referma dans un flash aveuglant.

-Tu es quoi, toi ?! s'exclama-t-il, sentant Ting Ting qui tremblait de tous ses membres dans son dos.

-Blunk pas méchant ! couina la créature en agitant devant lui ses mains poilues. Blunk passeur ! Blunk marchand !

-Ma…Marchand ? balbutia Kylan.

Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Ce truc ? Un marchand ? Mais de quoi ?...Là n'était pas le problème ! Ce…Cette chose venait d'apparaître dans un flash lumineux ! Ca suffisait pour s'en méfier !

-Blunk venu chercher Gardiennes ! répéta la créature de sa voix haut perchée. Meridian en danger !

-Tu…Tu viens de Meridian ? osa Ting Ting.

Kylan tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux ronds. Elle comprenait ce que la bestiole voulait dire ? Mais comment… ? Il se remit vivement en position alors que la chose était sortie de sa cachette.

-Arrière ! hurla-t-il.

-Blunk gentil ! couina l'autre en levant les mains devant son visage hideux.

Ce fut alors que les hurlements retentirent de nouveau dans le restaurant. Ting Ting se jeta sur la porte alors que Kylan tenait toujours en respect la créature. Mais son cœur battait trop fort. Sa peur pour Harmony l'emportait sur tout le reste. Il était incapable de réfléchir.

-Toi, tu restes là ! cria-t-il à l'intention de la bestiole.

Il s'engouffra dans le magasin, lâchant son arme de fortune, et passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine. Quand il arriva dans la salle du restaurant, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de frayeur.

Ting Ting et Gabrielle essayaient de tirer à elles la mère d'Isis. Cette dernière était prisonnière d'une main monstrueuse, jaillissant d'une immense boutonnière lumineuse. Les deux jeunes filles pleuraient en tirant de toutes leurs forces sur ses poignets. Ce fut alors que le regard de Kylan croisa celui de la femme blonde. Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa en elle. Mais soudain, elle se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte des filles, les repoussant rudement en arrière. Et elle disparut, aspirée avec la main gigantesque dans l'ouverture lumineuse qui se refermant dans un grand flash aveuglant.

Le silence retomba sur la salle de restaurant dévastée. Les tables, les chaises étaient brisées, témoignant d'une bataille d'une ampleur gigantesque. L'eau de l'aquarium était répandue dans toute la pièce et tous les pots des plantes avaient explosé, parsemant le plancher de terre. Au milieu de tout cela, Isis gisait, sans connaissance. Un peu plus loin, Nevaeh avait elle aussi perdu connaissance. Ce fut alors que des pleurs retentirent à l'étage, sortant les trois jeunes gens encore sur pieds de leur torpeur. Gabrielle se précipita vers les escaliers pour rejoindre son petit frère paniqué alors que Ting Ting se dirigeait vivement vers ses deux amies assommées. Kylan quant à lui, balaya la pièce du regard, pris de panique. Où était passé Harmony ? Etait-elle elle aussi… ?

Comme à chaque fois, il eut l'impression de l'entendre aussi distinctement que si elle fut à côté de lui. Suivant son instinct, il se dirigea derrière la base de l'aquarium qui séparait la pièce en deux. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il la vit là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur les oreilles. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit vivement dans ses bras. Ce fut une fois qu'il l'entendit pleurer, qu'il se sentit vraiment soulagé. Elle allait bien.

* * *

-Aïe !

-Désolé, fit Ru en retirant le pain de glace de l'énorme bosse que Nevaeh avait sur le crâne.

-Pas grave, grimaça-t-elle en lui prenant l'objet des mains. Je vais le faire. Merci.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le salon des Lin, au dessus du magasin. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu rester dans la salle dévastée. Tous. Ils avaient tous été enlevés. Toute leur famille. Seul Ru et Phil en avaient réchappé, parce qu'ils étaient à l'étage à ce moment là, le jeune homme s'étant proposé pour raconter une histoire au bambin trop inquiet pour s'endormir dans une pièce inconnue. Assis par terre contre le canapé au côté d'Harmony, Kylan essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sans grand succès.

-Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? demanda enfin Isis.

Tu veux parler de l'immonde bras, des monstres puants ou de la faille gigantesque dans le salon ? ironisa Gabrielle qui tenait son petit frère enfin endormi dans ses bras.

-Meridian, lâcha Ting Ting alors que la jeune fille blonde jetait un regard noir à son amie.

Le silence tomba sur eux. Kylan dévisagea les filles une par une. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant. Et à sentir la fébrilité d'Harmony à ses côtés, elle, elle savait.

-Tu en as déjà parlé tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement irrité.

Il vit clairement les regards des filles se tourner vivement vers Ting Ting, comme si elle avait dévoilé un secret qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Il sentit la colère monter en lui alors que son amie levait les mains devant elle en signe de défense :

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle rapidement. Il s'est trouvé que…que ça m'a échappé.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Nevaeh d'un ton que Kylan trouva autoritaire.

-Ben…Parce qu'il est apparu.

Et disant cela, elle se décala d'un pas sur le côté, laissant apparaître la petite créature verte qui se cachait jusque là dans l'ombre derrière ses jambes. Tous poussèrent un cri en se rétractant en arrière, Kylan ne pouvant réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Cette créature était vraiment écoeurante. Mais elle semblait elle aussi terrifiée.

-Blunk gentil ! lâcha-t-elle de sa voix enrhumée en se collant contre la jambe de Ting-Ting. Blunk pas faire de mal !

-Sauf à nos narines ! fit Isis en se bouchant le nez. C'est une horreur !

-C'est lui Blunk ? murmura Gabrielle en tendant le cou, soudain curieuse.

Kylan vit d'un air étonné Harmony faire de même. Mais …Elles connaissaient toutes cette bestiole ?! C'était quoi cette histoire ?!

-Hey ! lâcha-t-il soudain d'une voix forte, attirant tous les regards sur lui. J'aimerai bien que vous arrêtiez de faire comme si Ru et moi n'existions pas ! C'est quoi toute cette histoire de …Meridian et je ne sais quoi ?! Et comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez cette chose ?!

-Blunk pas chose, répliqua la créature d'un ton blessé. Blunk marchand, bon marchand. Faire beaucoup de commerce.

-C'est pas le problème, gronda le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

La petite créature ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se mit à sautiller sur place, l'air alarmé :

- Pas de temps à perdre ! couina-t-elle de nouveau. Gardiennes doivent suivre Blunk ! Tout de suite !

-Mais pourquoi ça ? grommela Gabrielle.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? lança soudain Iris en braquant ses yeux bleu glace sur la bestiole qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Ces bestioles sont arrivées en même temps que toi si je ne me trompe pas ! C'est toi qui les a attirées ? Mais répond bon sang !

La créature se jetant contre les jambes de Ting Ting en poussant un couinement déchirant :

-Cornelia en colère contre Blunk !

-Ce n'est pas Cornelia, lui apprit gentiment la jeune chinoise alors que le dénommé Blunk levait ses grands yeux globuleux vers elle. C'est Iris, sa fille.

-Fille ? répéta la bestiole verdâtre en dévisageant une Iris toujours remontée. Mais alors…Gardiennes parties ?

-Tu l'as vu toi-même, fit Nevaeh avec un soupir. Ils ne restent plus que nous.

-Mais c'est catastrophe ! glapit la petite chose en triturant sa chemise crasseuse entre ses doigts décharnés. Meridian en danger ! Besoin des Gardiennes !

Kylan sentit clairement un frisson parcourir la salle. Il dévisagea les filles les unes après les autres. Leurs visages s'étaient fermés, comme si une nouvelle encore plus terrible que la situation présente venait de leur être apprise. Il sentit même les doigts d'Harmony se crisper sur son bras. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?! Il ne comprenait toujours rien ! C'était quoi Meridian ?! Quand est-ce qu'on allait lui expliquer !?

Nevaeh se leva alors et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle :

-Il faut qu'on aille retrouver nos parents, dit-elle simplement.

Et toutes les filles acquiescèrent. Toutes. Même Harmony qui se redressa doucement, les jambes flageolantes. Kylan se leva aussitôt à sa suite. Il ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle avant d'avoir compris la situation ! Mais sa sœur se tourna soudain vers lui. Et il retint son souffle en voyant son visage. Il était pâle, trop pâle pour cacher sa frayeur, mais décidé. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et il remarqua qu'elle ne tremblait plus.

-Tu restes ici, déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix ferme.

-Pa…Pardon ? balbutia-t-il, sidéré par ce comportement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous.

Perdu, il allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là quand soudain un violent flash les éblouit. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Là, juste à côté de la table du salon, se tenait une grande boutonnière lumineuse, exactement comme celle apparut dans la ruelle. Juste sous elle, la créature verdâtre rangeait sous ses vêtements ce qui ressemblait à une griffe gigantesque pendu à une chaîne en argent. Etait-ce avec cela qu'il… ?

La terreur envahi soudain Kylan et il saisit Harmony par le bras :

-Attend…Ne me dis pas que tu veux entrer là dedans ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il porta ses mains à son crâne, au borde de la crise de nerfs :

-Mais tu es folle ! finit-il par lâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?! Voir tous ces…trucs ne t'a pas suffit !

-Je dois y aller…souffla-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dis…

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit. Toutes ces angoisses, toute cette frayeur, c'était à cause de ça. « Partir sans quitter la maison ». Traverser cette…chose et partir ailleurs. C'était donc ça. Et encore une fois, sa mère se retrouvait mêlée à toute cette histoire. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ?

Voyant son air meurtri et perdu, Harmony lui prit la main et força un sourire :

-Je ne risque rien, fit-elle sur un ton peu convaincant.

Face à son silence, elle parut hésiter puis passa la main dans son col :

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle sortit de sous son pull une étrange sphère pendue au bout d'une chaîne en argent. Kylan ne l'avait encore jamais vue et observa l'objet avec un intérêt étrange. Ce pendentif avait quelque chose…de bizarre qui en émanait. Comme s'il l'appelait…Lui demandait d'être pris dans sa main. Ce fut alors qu'Harmony tendit sa main. Et un éclat rose apparut au cœur de la sphère. Avec lenteur, irradiant de sa lumière chaude, l'objet scintillant s'éleva au dessus de la paume ouverte, réverbérant une douce lueur autour de lui. Kylan regardait, subjugué.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase.

-C'est le Cœur de Kandrakar, lui apprit-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer mais…Il m'a choisie pour être son porteur. Et c'est pour ça que je dois retourner à Meridian.

Kylan s'arracha à la contemplation de la sphère pour regarder sa sœur. Elle semblait en proie à un terrible dilemme et il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Tout ça le dépassait. Il semblait être dans un mauvais rêve, un terrible cauchemar. Des monstres, des failles spatio-temporelles et maintenant de la magie…Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ces filles semblaient accepter tout ça trop facilement à son goût. Et ça lui faisait peur. Car il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harmony. Rien du tout.

-Je vais aller là bas et revenir, finit par dire Harmony face à son silence.

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il aussitôt.

-Non, tu restes ici, trancha-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui lui désarçonna. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y aura de l'autre côté. C'est dangereux.

-Si ça l'est pour moi, ça l'est pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le Cœur de Kandrakar me protège et les filles savent se défendrent contre les choses que l'on trouvera là bas. Toi, non. Alors tu restes ici.

Le voyant prêt à batailler de nouveau, elle lui prit la main :

-Fais moi confiance. Reste ici.

Il la dévisagea un long moment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle semblait…presque forte. Si ce n'était par ce léger tremblement au bout des doigts. Très bien, il ferait comme elle dirait…Du moins, il essaierait. Il finit par hocher la tête et la vit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Les autres, qui observaient la scène avec intérêt, se tournèrent de nouveau vers la brèche scintillante. Il y eut un silence puis Gabrielle se dirigea vers Ru et lui tendit son petit frère :

Tiens, je te le confie. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille.

_A suivre_

_Chapitre 6 : L'avènement des N.I.G.H.T._


	7. L'avènement des NIGHT

Et hop ! Le sixième chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

PS: je n'ai vu que la version anglaise, désolée pour les différences avec la version française!

* * *

**Chapitre ****6 : L'avènement des N.I.G.H.T.**

-Blunk passe premier ! déclara la petite créature. Filles de gardiennes pas avoir peur ! portail sûr ! Direct Meridian !

Et disant cela, il sauta. Un grésillement terriblement retentit, tout comme un flash de lumière, alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'espace lumineux. Tous avaient reculé d'un pas en le voyant faire et les filles s'étaient légèrement rapprochées les unes des autres. Kylan s'avança légèrement. Qui allait passer la première ? Ce ne fut qu'avec un demi étonnement que Nevaeh fit le premier pas. Elle semblait s'imposer en tant que leader en cette période de crise. Elle était la seule à visiblement garder la tête froide…

-On se retrouve de l'autre côté, fit-elle à l'attention de ses amies, un sourire légèrement forcé aux lèvres.

Et inspirant un grand coup, elle courut droit dans le portail. Et y disparut dans une puissante lumière bleue. Quelques secondes de silence planèrent sur la pièce avant que Gabrielle ne se détache à son tour du petit groupe. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son petit frère encore endormi dans les bras de Ru et à son tour, elle courra droit dans le portail. A peine était-elle passée que les trois autres partirent dans un même élan. En voyant sa sœur et sa meilleure amie disparaître, Kylan sentit l'épouvante le saisir. Et avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il se jetait à son tour dans la fente lumineuse.

Ce fut comme s'il filait à toute vitesse dans un conduit orné de flash colorés, parcouru par des éclairs. Un sifflement strident retentit à ses oreilles et soudain tout s'arrêta alors qu'il roulait au sol. Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, il s'aperçut que six paires d'yeux le dévisageaient.

-Pourquoi tu nous as suivies ?! demanda vivement Harmony alors qu'il se redressait et époussetait ses vêtements. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes !

-Oui et ben, je suis là maintenant, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il vit la colère se dessiner sur le visage si proche du sien lorsque la voix de Nevaeh retentit derrière eux :

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle. Ce sont ses parents aussi après tout.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! répliqua Harmony.

-Allez, je suis un grand garçon, fit-il avec un sourire en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Et puis…tu es rassurée comme ça, non ?

Sa sœur ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre ses amies. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur progression, elle finit par se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à s'accrocher à son bras. Cela l'aurait fait sourire en temps normal. Mais là, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade. Ils marchaient dans une forêt épaisse qui ressemblait plutôt à une jungle et les bruits qui résonnaient sourdement n'avaient rien d'amicaux. Tout comme le sol légèrement spongieux qui s'apparentait plus à celui des marais qu'à celui d'une forêt.

-Alors c'est ça Meridian ? souffla Iris qui s'était accrochée au pull de Nevaeh, elle-même bras dessus bras dessous avec Ting-Ting.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a des…gens à protéger ici ? osa Gabrielle, qui depuis un moment déjà avait pris de deuxième bras de Kylan.

-Hey…Blunk, lâcha le jeune homme en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

-Cachette Caleb ! répondit la créature avec un large sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunes et pourries.

-Super, grommela Kylan. Ca nous avance vachement…

-C'est qui déjà ce…Caleb ? demanda Ting-Ting. Il me semble que maman nous en a parlé mais…

-C'était le chef de la rébellion lors de la guerre contre Phobos, leur apprit Nevaeh. Il est devenu ensuite le garde du corps attitré de la reine Elyon.

-Et plus et affinités ? demanda malicieusement Gabrielle.

-Evidemment ! réagit vivement Iris. Quand tu passes jour et nuit avec une femme, tu finis par coucher avec !

-Qui a parlé de coucher ? s'offusqua la brunette. Et pourquoi tu es aussi susceptible sur ce sujet ?

-Ma mère est sortie un moment avec ce mec et il l'a faite souffrir, répondit la jeune fille blonde d'un ton dur. Je suis sure que c'est parce qu'il l'a trompée !

-C'est ta mère qui te l'a dit ? osa Harmony.

-Ma mère se ferme comme une huître quand on prononce le mot « Caleb », maugréa Iris. J'ai du faire mes propres déductions.

Et les déductions féminines, on sait ce que ça donne ! Le pauvre gars était déjà condamné coupable par une fille qui ne l'avait jamais vu. Même en connaissant peu la jeune fille, Kylan pressentait la rencontre houleuse.

Ce fut alors que des froissements de feuilles résonnèrent autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par des types portant chacun une épée. Les cinq filles se mirent à hurler et se rapprochèrent toutes de Kylan, lui aussi pétrifié. Ces gars n'avaient rien d'humain ! Certains avaient un faciès bestial, d'autre la peau verte ou mauve, et toutes portaient des vêtements du type moyen âge ainsi que les armes qui vont avec. Rien de vraiment engageant.

-Tout va bien, le passeur est avec eux, décréta soudain l'un des assaillants en montrant Blunk du doigt.

-Comment ça « tout va bien » ?! hurla soudain Iris, au bord des larmes. Arrêtez de braquer vos trucs sur nous !

-Ah, fit le gars alors que les autres reculaient, gênés. Désolés…

-Blunk doit voir Caleb ! Vite, vite !

Ils le suivirent tous, le nouveau petit groupe continuant de jeter des regards suspicieux aux guerriers. Celui qui semblait leur chef avait la peau verte et d'étranges excroissances de cornes sur le visage.

-Dis donc, commença-t-il à l'attention de Blunk. Tu n'étais pas sensé prévenir les Gardiennes ?

-Plus de Gardiennes ! couina la créature. Enlevées !

Kylan sentit une vague de panique courir entre les rangs des soldats alors que les doigts d'Harmony et de Gabrielle lui coupaient un peu plus la circulation. Les regards qui se posèrent sur eux devinrent alors plus inquisiteurs et étrangement plein d'espoir. Avec soulagement, le jeune homme vit se découper une caverne entre les feuillages, sans doute leur point d'arrivée. Ce fut en effet le cas. La caverne était correctement aménagée et semblait l'entrée d'une résidence souterraine.

-Suivez-moi, fit le soldat à la peau verte alors que Blunk empruntait déjà un couloir.

Un peu plus détendus par le fait qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls et non menacés, les jeunes gens obéirent, restant tout de même sur leurs gardes. Kylan se rapprocha de Nevaeh qui semblait décidément être celle qui avait le plus de connaissances sur ce monde :

-Tu sais dans quoi on s'embarque, là ?

-Non, mais maman m'a souvent expliqué, répondit-elle à voix basse. Les seules personnes en qui on peut avoir vraiment confiance ici sont Blunk et Caleb. On devra se contenter de ça pour l'instant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, étonné du sang froid et du sens pratique de la jeune fille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les autres la suivaient sans broncher, même Iris. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle éclairée aux chandelles. Debout autour d'une grande table, trois individus regardaient ce qui était visiblement une immense carte du monde.

-Caleb, dit le soldat. Blunk est là.

-Blunk revenu ! déclama la créature en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui leur tournait le dos.

Ce dernier se retourna pour poser un regard brun sur eux. Bon, au moins, il était humain. Déjà, c'était rassurant. Il devait avoir la quarantaine passée et était encore bien conservé. Plutôt beau gosse, des cheveux bruns coupés court, il possédait un visage plutôt rude mais non dénué de charme. Il avait la peau mate, tannée par le soleil, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le brun de ses yeux. D'un petit signe de tête, il congédia les deux autres types et s'avança vers la petite troupe, l'air ennuyé.

-Hem…Bonjour, je suis Caleb, commença-t-il. Et vous êtes ?

-Enfants Gardiennes ! lâcha Blunk en sautillant pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

-Les enfants ? releva l'autre, étonné.

-Nos parents ont été enlevés, déclara Iris en faisant un pas en avant.

L'homme tourna ses yeux vers elle et sembla se pétrifier. La jeune fille soutenait son regard avec un aplomb et une arrogance que Kylan connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà subi. Mais face à un adulte, qui de plus était un inconnu, il ne se serait pas attendu à autant de fermeté…

-Tu es… ? souffla l'homme, sans la quitter des yeux.

-Iris, la fille de Cornelia, répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Et elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Le chef des rebelles semblait perdu, pire commotionné. Son ami du lui donner une violente bourrade pour qu'il reprenne et repose son regard sur les adolescents intrigués.

-Enlevées…souffla-t-il. Vous avez pu voir qui…?

-Des gros monstres, lâcha Gabrielle en frissonnant.

-Puants, ajouta Ting Ting.

-Et terriblement laids, conclut Iris, la tête haute.

-Ca ressemble à beaucoup de choses de Meridian, fit le soldat à la peau verte.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il commencerait par là…souffla Caleb.

-Bon écoutez, lâcha Nevaeh en faisant un pas en avant. Nous sommes venus pour retrouver nos parents. Et nous sommes prêtes à tout.

Kylan haussa un sourcil alors que les regards des deux hommes se posèrent rapidement sur lui. Hey ? Elle venait de l'oublier là, non ? Le pouffement de Gabrielle et Ting Ting lui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

- …prêts à tout, rectifia Nevaeh en jetant un regard d'excuse à Kylan

-Caleb se gratta la tête, l'air ennuyé.

-Je comprends…commença-t-il. Mais c'est bien trop dangereux pour des enfants comme vous.

-Nos mères étaient plus jeunes que nous la première fois qu'elles ont combattu, rappela Ting Ting.

-Vos mères avaient le pouvoir des Gardiennes, fit l'homme avec un faible sourire. Ca n'a rien à voir.

Ce fut alors que Nevaeh eut un léger sourire. Les filles s'écartèrent lentement pour dévoiler Harmony, toujours agrippée au bras de son frère. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

La jeune fille semblait pétrifiée et n'avait pas décrochée un mot depuis leur arrivée. Kylan la sentait trembler à ses côtés. Elle était paniquée. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille déterminée du salon du Silver Dragon. Elle avait perdu toute sa confiance dans ces lieux glauques. Elle était redevenue la Harmony fragile et effrayée que Kylan connaissait si bien. Mais lorsque Ting Ting lui tendit gentiment la main, elle inspira à fond et posa sa main dans la sienne. Elle avança doucement au milieu du demi cercle formé par les jeunes filles. Comme les deux hommes, Kylan regardait sans comprendre, le cœur battant la chamade. Et soudain, il vit une lueur poindre dans le regard de Caleb. Harmony venait de sortir le Cœur de Kandrakar. Sa main tremblait.

-Allez…souffla gentiment Nevaeh.

-Comme à l'entraînement, ajouta Gabrielle avec un sourire.

-C'est facile, l'encouragea à son tour Iris.

-On en a besoin, sourit Ting Ting.

Harmony inspira une nouvelle fois profondément puis tendit le cristal devant elle, le libérant de son étreinte. Comme s'il avait compris, celui-ci se mit à léviter en lançant des éclats rosés.

_-G…Guardians, unite!_ lâcha Harmony.

Le cristal se mit alors à grésiller et à lancer des éclairs aveuglants. Chacun frappa violemment une jeune fille dans un tourbillon de paillettes colorées, rose, jaune, verte, rouge et orangée, les enveloppant dans une bulle de couleur. Celles-ci s'élevèrent du sol et se mirent à tournoyer à toute vitesse autour de celle d'Harmony, lançant des étincelles. Puis, il y eut un autre violent flash de lumière et les filles en jaillirent, atterrissant souplement au sol.

-L'eau ! hurla Gabrielle alors qu'une fontaine scintillante jaillissait de ses doigts.

-Le feu ! cria Nevaeh, enveloppée dans un puissant brasier.

-La terre ! lâcha Iris, un tourbillon de feuilles faisant danser ses cheveux.

-L'air ! murmura Ting Ting, sa voix s'amplifiant telle une bourrasque dans la grotte.

-Quintessence ! finit Harmony, entourée d'une puissante aura électrique.

Alors que Kylan et les autres les regardaient bouche bée, partagés entre l'émerveillement et l'incompréhension, Nevaeh fit un pas en avant, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Vous avez connu les W.I.T.C.H, fit-elle en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Nous sommes les N.I.G.H.T.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 7 : Le nouvel ennemi_


	8. Le nouvel ennemi

Le septième chapitre où les nouvelles gardiennes entrent en scène.

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre ****7 : Le nouvel ennemi**

Kylan n'en revenait toujours pas. Il regardait avec des yeux ronds, sa sœur et ses amies qui étaient debout au milieu de la caverne. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elles s'étaient…transformées et elles s'étaient rapprochées de la table, écoutant Caleb avec attention. Kylan lui, n'intégrait plus aucune information. Il se contentait de dévisager les filles une par une de haut en bas, et ceci, en boucle.

Elles avaient toutes pris quelques centimètres, ayant la silhouette de jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années, plus en formes qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Elles portaient d'étranges vêtements rose et vert sombre, avec des collants du genre guêpes, vert clair et sombre. Chacune avait son costume attitré visiblement. Le pire était d'imaginer sa mère là dedans. Il chassa l'image de son esprit tant elle lui parut ridicule. Non. Le pire en réalité, c'était ces machins qu'elles avaient dans le dos. Translucides aux reflets bleutés, on aurait dit des ailes. Mais elles avaient vraiment une coupe bizarre…

Harmony lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il était, pour la sixième fois, en train de la regarder. Elle se détacha à pas de velours du groupe pour s'approcher de lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle faisait presque sa taille.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-J'ai connu pire, réussit-il à articuler. J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants. Tu as vieilli non ?

-Un peu, répondit-elle en riant. Notre corps est plus fort et résistant comme ça.

-Je vois…

Il y eût quelques minutes de silence entre eux, puis il se lança :

-C'est ça que tu faisais avec tes copines ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard désolé. On s'est un peu entraînée…Maman et leurs mères nous l'ont conseillé. Mais…

-Mais ?

Sa sœur se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

-Je ne sais pas si je m'en sens capable, souffla-t-elle en s'entourant de ses bras. Je…je suis sensée les lier toutes et…C'est moi qui possède le Cœur…Mais…J'ai peur…

-Hey, fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la sentant trembler. Calme-toi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux clairs qui brillaient un peu trop à son goût. Inspirant profondément, il se remit les idées en place. Harmony avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit fort et solide. Pas de place pour l'étonnement ou la peur à présent. Il allait faire face. Et tout accepter.

-J'ai aussi du mal à tout comprendre mais ce que je vois, c'est que tes amies dépendent de toi. Tu dois tenir bon.

-Justement, murmura-t-elle. Imagine que je fasse une erreur…Imagine que je ne les conduise pas où il faut, que j'ouvre le mauvais portail, que je…

-Stop ! l'interrompit-il fermement.

Il avait dit cela plus fort et il vit du coin de l'œil les autres tourner leur regard vers eux. Heureusement, Harmony leur tournait le dos.

-Tu verras bien, arrête de t'angoisser, lâcha-t-il un peu plus durement. Et puis…

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de sa sœur :

-T'es vraiment une veinarde !

-M…Moi ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Bah attend ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un truc magique qui te transforme en Wonder woman et qui te permet de voyager entre les dimensions !

Il crocheta ses doigts et lui agita devant le visage :

-En plus, tu peux balancer des éclairs ! Vouf ! Comme ça ! C'est géant ! J'aimerai trop être à ta place !

-Vraiment ? fit-elle en riant. Je te vois mal dans mes vêtements !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta brassière rose m'irait très bien !

La jeune fille rousse continua à rire et il sourit, soulagé. Il était le seul à pouvoir changer ainsi son humeur et à savoir comment la tirer des ténèbres où elle s'enfonçait en permanence. Il avait peur pour la suite, car il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à les suivre. Comment faire pour l'aider ?

Ting Ting s'approcha alors d'eux, intriguée. Il remarqua pour lui-même qu'il la trouvait extrêmement jolie avec quelques années de plus. Les mecs se battraient certainement pour elle bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Il dit qu'il aimerait avoir mon costume, fit Harmony, toujours en riant.

Voyant sa meilleure amie ouvrir des yeux ronds, il leva les mains devant lui :

-Hé non ! J'ai dit que j'aimerai être à ta place !

-Pour porter des collants de guêpes ? glissa son amie avec un large sourire.

-Batman porte des collants, répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain alors que les deux filles pouffaient. Il n'en reste pas moins un sex-symbol.

-Un sex-symbol, rien que ça ! fit Ting Ting en posant nonchalamment son poignet sur son épaule, pour s'appuyer contre lui.

-Bah c'est vrai non ? commença-t-il. Regarde, rien qu'au lycée, je…

Il s'interrompit et prit la longue tresse de cheveux noirs dans ses mains. Ils étaient toujours aussi soyeux et brillants…

-Ils ont poussé ou je rêve ?

-Non, ils sont plus longs quand je suis sous ma forme de Gardienne, répondit la jeune chinoise. Me demande pas pourquoi.

-La forme de gardienne fait ressortir l'appeal et la féminité, intervint Iris en venant vers eux. Nous sommes sous notre meilleur jour ainsi.

Kylan s'aperçut, qu'en effet, la jeune fille blonde était, selon le terme préféré de ses copains, devenue un véritable canon. Sa taille lui conférait un air de mannequin russe alors que ses cheveux dorés lui arrivaient mi dos, ondulant comme les blés à chacun de ses mouvements gracieux.

-Ca passe par l'allongement capillaire ? fit-il d'un air niais.

Elle le dévisagea un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Waoh, tu n'es pas sensible au charme ravageur de Wonder-Iris, ironisa Gabrielle, elle aussi bien plus jolie. Tu dois être super déçue dis donc, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son amie.

-La ferme, lâcha l'autre.

-Je dirais plutôt vexée finalement, glissa la brunette à Kylan à voix basse. Quand elle s'est baladée comme ça en ville, tous les mecs se sont retournés en bavant.

-Ah, fit Kylan avec un sourire. Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment sensible à la beauté physique.

Et c'était vrai. A force de voir des mannequins rôder autour de son père, il s'était peu à peu détaché de tout ça. Quand une femme était belle, il s'en rendait compte mais ça n'éveillait chez lui aucun désir particulier. Elle était belle, point.

Alors que Gabrielle ouvrait de grands yeux et qu'Iris lui jetait un regard en coin, Nevaeh s'approcha d'eux accompagnée de Caleb :

-Gardiennes, la situation est grave. Je crains que la recherche de nos parents ne doive attendre demain.

-Quoi !? s'exclama Gabrielle.

-La reine Elyon a été assassinée hier soir, leur apprit-t-elle avec sérieux. Au moment même où nos parents ont été enlevés.

-Qui dirige Meridian alors ? demanda Ting Ting.

-Le roi a disparu dans un portail il y a maintenant deux ans, annonça Caleb. Le prince héritier est encore bébé mais le pouvoir lui revient.

Son visage se ferma alors :

-Mais il y a de cela une semaine, la Reine Elyon a confié l'enfant à ses parents pour qu'ils le gardent loin du palais. C'était la première fois où elle s'en séparait…Elle devait redouter quelque chose…Et je n'ai rien vu ! finit-il en donne un violent coup de poing sur la table.

-C'est impardonnable, lâcha Iris alors que tous tournaient un regard paniqué vers elle. Vous êtes pourtant son garde du corps attitré, non ?

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa légèrement mais il soutint le regard glacial :

-Je reconnais ma faute, dit-il sombrement. Malheureusement, m'ouvrir le ventre ne fera pas avancer les choses.

-Tout à fait ! intervint rapidement Ting Ting avec un sourire crispé. Mieux vaut que nous soyons tous bien vivants pour combattre…Euh…Combattre qui d'ailleurs ?

-Phobos, marmonna Caleb.

-Encore lui ? s'étonna Gabrielle. Mais combien de fois il compte s'échapper ?!

-Il n'est plus seul désormais. Son fils l'accompagne.

-Son fils ?

-Deimos, enfant de Miranda, gronda le chef des rebelles en serrant le poing. Ses pouvoirs n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de son père ni avec ceux pourtant incommensurables de la reine. C'est lui qui l'a vaincue, et non son père.

-Okaaaaaay…lâcha Kylan alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui. Et vous voulez que ma sœur aille le combattre, c'est ça ?

-C'est le rôle des Gardiennes, en effet, acquiesça Caleb. Mais elles ne seront pas seules. Une nouvelle rébellion se met en place et…

-Hors de question.

Kylan serra les poings et attrapa Harmony par la main, la tirant derrière lui :

-Il n'est pas question que ma sœur aille affronter ce…mec qui tue et enlève des gens ! Je ne la laisserai pas y aller !

-Ne sois pas égoïste, s'exclama soudain l'homme brun en faisant un pas vers lui. Ta sœur peut sauver des centaines de vies en combattant ! C'est son destin !

-Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! Si elle n'avait pas reçu ce…machin-chose de Kandrakar, elle ne serait qu'une fille normale !

-Oui mais seulement, elle l'a, et c'est ça qui compte, continua Caleb, le regard dur. Ta mère aurait certainement préféré le garder avec elle et rester Gardienne pour continuer à vous protéger, mais c'est comme ça. Le Cœur de Kandrakar te semble peut-être capricieux mais sa volonté est absolue. Il a choisi d'appeler à lui une nouvelle génération. Qui doit se battre pour Meridian comme toutes les autres avant elle.

Kylan serra les mâchoires mais il se rendait bien compte de l'évidence. Tous ces cours de sport de combat, toutes ces courses d'endurance…Tout cet entraînement pour ça. Sa mère les avait formés tous les deux pour ce jour. Tous les deux ? Non, elle avait formé Harmony. Et lui, uniquement parce que sinon sa sœur n'aurait jamais accepté d'endurer ça seule. Tout était clair à présent. Cette angoisse permanente pour Harmony, son besoin de savoir où elle se trouvait à chaque instant, ses discours pour lui dire de protéger sa sœur…Tout cela avait un sens. Peut-être que sa mère avait une préférence pour sa sœur au bout du compte. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, cette préférence était cruellement loin d'être injuste. Car sa sœur pouvait sauver un monde. Un monde entier par sa seule force.

Ce fut alors qu'Harmony se détacha doucement de lui pour se placer à ses côtés, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Il sentit même les doigts fins se resserrer sur les siens :

-Je suis prête, dit-elle simplement.

-Merci, soupira Caleb, soulagé. Sans vous, nous n'avions pas grande chance de victoire.

-On tente une attaque frontale ? demanda alors Iris.

-Non, surtout pas, dit rapidement Caleb. Il faut d'abord que vous retrouviez le jeune prince. Nous, de notre côté, nous allons continuer à vivre sous le joug de Phobos, nous infiltrant le plus possible dans ses rangs.

-Comme au bon vieux temps ? releva Gabrielle avec un sourire.

-On peut dire ça…

-Bon, alors on va aller à la demeure des parents de la reine, déclara Nevaeh en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. On aura déjà des indices là bas.

-Je viens, déclara Kylan en faisant un pas en avant.

-Non je ne crois pas, répliqua aussitôt la jeune métisse, ses yeux caramel soudain durs.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à m'empêcher, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu crois ? fit-elle avec un sourire soudain cruel.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Iris qui poussa un petit soupir. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Gabrielle et Nevaeh tirèrent vivement Harmony en arrière. Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger. Face à lui, Iris tendait la main, paume vers le sol. Elle leva alors la main vers le ciel, doigts baissés vers le bas, le regard dur. Des dizaines de vignes jaillirent du sol tels des serpents, grouillant, et Kylan recula, effrayé par ce spectacle. Il était encerclé. Et lorsqu'Iris ferma le poing, les plantes se rejoignirent au dessus de la tête du jeune homme, l'enfermant dans une cage végétale.

-Hey ! hurla-t-il en s'accrochant aux barreaux. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

-Désolée, lâcha Nevaeh. C'est pour ta propre sécurité. Tu seras libéré une fois que nous serons parties.

-Libère moi tout de suite, débile ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment oses-tu faire ça ?!

La jeune fille le regarda un instant puis s'apprêta à sortir.

La voix sombre de Kylan la fit stopper à deux pas du tunnel :

-Si tu me laisses ici comme ça, je te jure que quand je te revois, je te fiche mon poing sur la gueule.

A ce ton, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il bouillait de colère, cette colère froide et puissante, qui lui avait déjà fait faire de nombreuses bêtises quand il était plus jeune. Toujours quand on s'en prenait à sa sœur.

Mais Nevaeh n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin, suivie d'Iris et de Gabrielle qui lança un regard désolé au prisonnier. Gênée, Ting Ting semblait hésiter alors qu'Harmony s'approcha de la cage.

-C'est toi qui m'as dit d'être forte, rappela-t-elle.

-Evidemment ! Et ça tient toujours ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu y ailles toute seule ! Je veux venir pour pouvoir te protéger au cas où les choses tournent mal !

-Que pourrais-tu faire face à des gargouilles, des loups-garous ou des sorcières ? fit tristement Harmony. Tu serais plus en danger que moi si tu venais. Nevaeh a raison. Attend-nous là.

-Mais…

-Je la protègerai, ne t'inquiète pas, dit soudain Ting Ting. Et puis, c'est juste une mission de reconnaissance. Il y a peu de chance que l'on ait à se battre.

Les yeux de Kylan se reportèrent sur sa sœur qui lui sourit, légèrement forcée :

-A tout à l'heure, dit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme attrapa vivement le poignet de Ting Ting avant qu'elle ne parte à son tour. Il n'eût rien besoin de dire. Elle le connaissait assez et lut la détresse dans ses yeux.

-Tout ira bien, l'assura-t-elle avec son bon sourire. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Disant cela, elle se souleva doucement du sol et s'envola par la sortie. Et Kylan demeura seul, frustré, en colère, angoissé, dans sa prison végétale.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 8 : Des promesses tenues_


	9. Promesses tenues

Le huitième chapitre où Kylan montre qu'il n'est pas un gentil garçon.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Des promesses tenues**

Trois heures. Trois heures qu'elles étaient parties et qu'il attendait, assis à cette vieille table de bois. Caleb l'avait libéré peu après leur départ et l'avait retenu de justesse de courir dehors. Elles avaient pris un portail et étaient déjà loin. Alors il attendait, mâchant sa colère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état de nerfs. Quand il s'emportait contre sa mère, quoiqu'il en dise, c'était en surface, la colère disparaissait et revenait aussi vite, mais rien de bien méchant au fond. Là…Là c'était différent. Quelque chose le prenait aux tripes, le retournait, lui donner envie d'hurler et de frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Il se leva, incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps et partit à la découverte des souterrains. Croiser tous ces hommes aliens ne lui faisait plus rien à présent. Ils avaient tous l'air pacifiques et c'était bien là le plus important. Il passa de nombreuses salles où étaient entreposés nourritures, caisses, armes en tous genre, de celles que l'on trouve dans les jeux vidéos. Voilà, c'était ça. Il était dans un monde d'heroic fantasy. Sauf que si sa vie tombait à zéro, il n'y aurait pas de Try Again. Il en allait de même pour les filles.

Gardiennes. Tu parles d'un boulot ! Et pourquoi sa mère avait-elle absolument gardé le secret ? Ils étaient une famille ! Il n'était même pas sûr que son père soit au courant…Après tout, si elle ne l'avait pas dit à son mari, pourquoi l'aurait-elle dit à son fils ?

Il s'arrêta dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient quelques épouvantails en paille et des armes sur des râteliers. Plusieurs braseros brûlaient dans la pièce, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs. Une salle d'entraînement très certainement…Kylan prit une épée, la soupesant un instant. C'était lourd. Heureusement pour lui, les séances de musculation forcées hebdomadaires lui permettaient de la bouger sans trop d'efforts. Il commença à faire quelques mouvements de kendo, puis d'autres plus originaux empruntées aux films de guerre médiévale. Il continua jusqu'à être en nage. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal mais le son de la lame sifflant sourdement dans les airs vidait son esprit. Avec des gestes secs, il enleva son pull, son tee shirt et sa casquette et jeta tout au sol dans un coin. Il reprit l'arme dans les mains et allait reprendre son entraînement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Caleb l'observait, appuyé contre le rocher.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule, lâcha Kylan d'un ton brutal. Mais ça me fait du bien.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ridicule, le rassura aussitôt Caleb en s'avançant vers le râtelier. Au contraire.

Il prit une épée qu'il fit tournoyer par quelques moulinets du poignet puis se plaça en face du jeune homme avec un sourire :

-Tu veux faire quelques passes ?

-Je pense que tu vas être déçu, répliqua Kylan en se mettant tout de même en garde.

-On verra bien.

Les quelques passes se transformèrent en entraînement intensif. A chaque assaut ou parade, Caleb hurlait un conseil, une position que Kylan s'empressait de suivre. Les coups se répercutaient dans ses bras, le faisant serrer les mâchoires à se briser les dents, mais il s'étonna lui-même de son adresse. Sa mère avait eu raison de les entraîner comme ça. Pour une fois, il se sentait capable de la remercier.

Le dernier assaut de Caleb le fit chanceler et il termina sur les fesses. Une fois au sol, il lâcha son épée en signe d'abandon et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur les pierres glacées, les poumons en feu, le corps couvert d'hématomes. Le chef des rebelles sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui aussi essoufflé et en sueur. Mais sans aucun bleu.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu parles, fit Kylan en happant l'air. Tu m'aurais tué dix fois.

-Seize pour être précis, releva l'homme brun avec un sourire alors que l'autre lui jetait un regard de travers. Mais face à un ennemi, tu aurais toutes tes chances.

Il se mit soudain à rire :

-Je me rappelle des entraînements de ton père ! Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec une épée !

Kylan se redressa brusquement :

-Tu connais mon père ?

-Matt ? s'étonna Caleb. Bien sûr que je le connais ! Il nous a aidés lorsque l'on a combattu Nerissa...Même si au départ, il était plutôt contre nous…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le jeune homme se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-Ah…Tu ne savais pas ?

-Je ne sais rien, ricana nerveusement Kylan. Rien de ma famille.

Il serra les poings. Dire qu'il avait cru un instant que sa mère avait fait quelque chose pour lui. Quel imbécile !

-Tout ça c'est sa faute, grinça-t-il.

-Sa faute ?

-A ma mère ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Elle nous a toujours menti, toujours ! Et sur tout ! Depuis le début ! Mais au bout du compte, c'est moi qu'elle prenait pour un imbécile ! Moi seul ! Elle aurait certainement préféré qu'Harmony soit fille unique, cela aurait tellement été plus facile !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, trancha soudain Caleb d'une voix grave.

Etonné, Kylan tourna les yeux vers lui pour le voir absorbé dans ses pensées :

-Je n'ai pas d'enfant, dit-il soudain. Et crois moi, je me rends bien compte à présent combien ils sont précieux. Ta mère t'aime autant que ta sœur, sois-en sûr.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? grogna Kylan. Elle a bien changé en quelques années…

-Je connais Will, répliqua Caleb en se levant à son tour. Je sais ce qu'elle a accompli. Et je doute qu'elle ait une préférence entre ses enfants. C'est vrai qu'elle a peut-être fait plus attention à ta sœur, car elle savait qu'elle hériterait du Cœur de Kandrakar, concéda-t-il. Mais c'est une énorme responsabilité et elle souhaitait très certainement que ta sœur soit préparée le mieux possible, qu'elle ne refasse pas ses erreurs et ne revive pas sa perpétuelle angoisse.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour me laisser sur la touche…

-Elle pensait certainement que tu résisterais mieux à tout ça, que tu étais plus fort.

-Et sur quoi elle se basait pour penser ça ? s'exclama soudain Kylan, se sentant étrangement mal. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'attention ! Et je ne l'ai jamais reçue de ma mère, jamais ! C'était ma sœur qui était là ! Ma sœur, Ting Ting, Ru et Hay Lin ! Tu trouves ça normal toi, qu'un enfant préfère une amie de sa mère à celle-ci ? Moi pas !

Il tourna le dos à Caleb, le souffle court. Depuis le temps…Depuis le temps qu'il voulait dire tout ça…Une main se posa sur son épaule, ferme et réconfortante.

-Tu es un homme Kylan, déclara alors Caleb. Et même si tu es triste ou en colère, tu te dois de garder une apparence fière et forte. Tu te dois de soutenir femme et enfant. Toute cette rancœur que tu as en toi, tu dois l'effacer. Ou tu n'arriveras pas à avancer. Et tu ne seras qu'un poids, ici à Meridian.

Ceci dit, il serra un peu ses doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ramassa ses affaires avant de sortir de la pièce. Le souffle toujours court, Kylan se laissa retomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mal, avait envie de vomir. Tout tournait autour de lui et des sifflements incessants lui vrillaient les tympans. Tout ça c'était trop. Trop pour qu'il puisse tout accepter. Il était crevé de tout ça. Doucement il sentit le malaise l'envahir jusqu'à ce que tout devienne blanc devant se yeux.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur une paillasse et Harmony était à genoux à ses côtés, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Elle avait repris son apparence normale. Quand elle vit qu'il avait reprit conscience, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en lui prenant la main :

-Kylan, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants. Comme je me suis inquiétée…

-Ca va, fit-il en se redressant, la tête lourde. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Caleb t'a trouvé évanoui par terre et il t'a ramené ici. Il a dit que ça devait être la fatigue de l'entraînement…Tu es couvert de bleus.

Il hocha la tête, sentant tous les muscles de son corps s'étirer douloureusement.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant. Comment ça c'est passé ?

Elle frissonna.

-B…Bien, mentit-elle. Presque pas de problèmes…

-Presque ? releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Une…Une bestiole ou deux mais…Les autres s'en sont occupées...

-Je vois…

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Ting Ting déboule dans la pièce, une sorte de bassine en terre cuite dans les mains. Son visage se détendit visiblement quand elle vit Kylan assis sur la paillasse.

-Je t'apporte de l'eau fraîche, dit-elle en lui posant la cuvette sur les genoux.

-Merci, t'es un ange.

Elles le regardèrent se rafraîchir un moment puis la jeune chinoise se mit à rire, sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis :

-Quand même ! fit-elle. C'est nous qui affrontons des monstres, et c'est toi qui t'évanouis ! C'est un comble !

-J'aurais préféré venir avec vous crois-moi, lâcha-t-il. Mais…

Ce fut alors que tout lui revint. La discussion avec Caleb, l'entraînement, la cage végétale…Il repoussa vivement la vieille couverture qui le recouvrait et marcha droit en direction de la sortie.

-Hey, tu vas où comme ça ? l'interpella Ting Ting en le suivant.

-J'ai un compte à régler, grinça-t-il.

Harmony pâlit en entendant ses mots et s'accrocha à son bras alors qu'il avançait impitoyablement dans le couloir :

-Non Kylan ! Tu ne dois pas ! C'est mal !

-Ce qu'elle a fait est mal ! lâcha-t-il en se dégageant.

-Eh ben, t'as l'air en pleine forme ! remarqua Gabrielle qui sortait d'une pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres. On m'avait que tu étais…

-Où est Nevaeh ? demanda-t-il rudement.

-Ne lui dis pas ! crièrent en cœur Ting Ting et Harmony.

Mais il était trop tard, la brunette avait déjà pointé la pièce d'où elle venait de sortir du doigt. Elle s'était figée dans son geste en entendant les cris, mais ne réalisa que trop tard. Kylan l'avait dépassé et pénétré dans la grotte.

Nevaeh et Iris se tenaient là, ainsi que quelques rebelles, tous debout devant des cartes. Ils se retournèrent tous à son entrée fracassante et le regardèrent, intrigués, marcher droit sur Nevaeh, elle y comprit. Le poing du jeune homme sur la joue mate résonna sèchement dans la pièce. La jeune métisse s'écroula sur le sol, poussant un cri rauque, tenant sa mâchoire de ses mains, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Tous étaient pétrifiés alors que Kylan la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ce fut Iris qui réagit la première, s'agenouillant aux côtés de son amie blessée qui sanglotait :

-Mais tu es malade ? hurla-t-elle. T'as quoi dans le crâne, abruti ?

-Je l'avais prévenue, répliqua-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

-On ne frappe pas une femme ! s'exclama soudain l'ami de Caleb en l'empoignant par le bras.

-Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua soudain le jeune homme en lui faisant face. Vous envoyez ces cinq filles dans la gueule de monstres sans aucun arrière pensée !

-Ce sont des Gardiennes ! rétorqua l'autre. Elles savent se défendre !

-Parfaitement ! conclut-il fermement. C'est aussi une Gardienne que j'ai frappé. Ca vous prouve bien qu'elles ne sont pas si fortes que ça. Vous allez toutes les détruire avec vos conneries, finit-il d'une voix sombre.

Il sortit alors que Caleb arrivait en courant, alerté par les hurlements. Kylan ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réaction. Il saisit Blunk qui clopinait derrière le chef des rebelles et, le soulevant par le dos de sa chemise sale et trouée, le leva à la hauteur de son visage :

-Fais-moi rentrer chez moi.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre __9 : A cœur perdu_


End file.
